Use Somebody
by kings.of.leon4ever
Summary: First go at Delena. Elena returns to Mystic Falls after four years away... has much changed? But Klaus and his minion Stefan are slinking in the shadows, making a midnight visit to Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n - This is the first time i have attempted to write a Delena fic. in fact its my first time writing a vampire diaries fic. I hope its good. if its not then i give on writing fanfics and i will just read all the other amazing ones people post. Please be kind :) Flash backs and other things switched to third person sorry if it confuses anyone.**

**I dont own vampire diaries... sadly. If i did Damon wouldnt even have a chance to worry about Elena. He'd be with me. Sexy.**

**Set in 2014 or there abouts. Sorry in advance if it sucks. Any ideas just let me know in a review.**

* * *

><p>I didn't want to return to Mystic Falls. I didn't want to face them. It had to be done though. I had moved away, 4 years ago. Went to Duke. I was only returning to see my brother and his new born baby girl. Him and Bonnie had been together since... before i left and eventually got a home together and a while later Bonnie fell pregnant. I pulled up to Aunt Jenna and Ric's house.<p>

They knew i was returning. They had told me my room was still untouched since the day i left.

I hadn't changed much but my long hair was now shoulder length. I calmly opened the car door and stepped out. I took a couple of short steady strides till i came to the door and opened it, stepping into my old home. I turned into the living room... no one was there. "Hello? Jenna, Alaric? Anyone home?" Why did i shout that? Of course someone was home, they wouldn't leave the door unlocked, especially not in Mystic Falls.

I walked carefully to the kitchen only to be greeted by a chorus of "Suprise! Welcome home Elena!" from everyone. She wasn't disappointed when she noticed Stefan wasn't there. It as kinda awkward. When he saved Damon, Klaus allowed him for some crazy, probably messed up reason or whatever, to say goodbye.

_Elena was lying on the bed with a healing Damon, kissing him. Damon stopped, "Stefan." He mumbled. Elena gasped, Stefan was standing in the doorway staring at them. She jumped up and followed him downstairs to the lounge. "It was the heat of the moment!" she explained to Stefan. He didn't want to hear it. _

_"Elena! I'm glad Klaus let me come here before leaving, to realize that the moment i was out of the picture, Damon, no. You, would jump at the chance to kiss Damon. Don't even use the excuse he was on his death bed because i know Katherine was here, with the cure for Damon." He yelled. "This is goodbye Elena. Forever." And then he bit her._

_She screamed but nothing came out, before she could scream a second time she felt herself slipping out of consciousness as he gradually drained her. Just before everything went black she heard a faint cry of "Elena!" and felt Stefan being pulled off of her._

She searched through the crowd of people, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Isobel, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and finally her gaze landed on Damon. To Elena suprise, he wasnt smirking but full on smiling. Elena had forgotten how breath-takingly beautiful he was. Already she felt her heart thumping against her rib-cage. All too soon her gaze flickered to her family and friends each seperately pulling her into a hug. Elena made her way over to her saviour and birth mother, Isobel and pulled her into a hug. Then to Jenna who whispered to Elena "I missed you so much Elena!" and gradually she hugged everyone except from Damon who she got round to last.

She wasn't even suprise when she saw the glass filled with amber liquid, Bourbon. "Hello, Elena." He says. She barely listens as she pulls him into an embrace. Her face resting on his chest. She breathes in his amazing scent. "I've missed you, Damon." She whispers so only he can hear. Oh and Caroline. At this he smirks.

"Well, who wouldn't miss the eternal stud?" is his reply. _Typical Damon._ Elena pulls away and playfully smacks Damons chest, he just smirks.

"So Elena, what having you been doing?" Caroline asks.

"Not much, just college really. Its been great!" She replys. "Just glad to be back." She lies.

"Cool, so would you like to meet little Miranda?" Bonnie asks, smiling and guiding Elena back into the living room, where in the conner is a baby cot. Some Elena didnt notice it when she came in. Bonnie lifts the cute little baby out and hands her to Elena, she takes hold of the baby and rocks her back and forth.

"Wow, Bonnie she looks just like you. Shes adorable!" Elena exclaims. Softly tracing the baby's features with her finger.

"Would you like to feed her? Shes due a feed right now." Elena nods and Bonnie walks off to fetch the bottle. _I want one. _She says in her head. _I want a cute, cuddly little baby._

Bonnie arrives back and hands Elena the bottle. She can hear everyone chatting in the kitchen. Bonnie walks back of to join them.

She hears a voice behind her "You want a baby don't you?" Damon asks, no states. As he takes a seat across from her.

"How di- No. I dont." She says.

"Yes you do. Your broody."

Elena glares at him.

"What can I say? I know what women want." He laughs.

"You think your gods gift to women dont you!"

"Well that much is obvious. If you dont like it then tell the women that stuffed the dollar bill down my shirt a couple of weeks ago."

"That's sexual harressment Damon."

"Yeah, i know. I had a stern talking to her about that." he says, smirking.

"Well ye-"

"after we had sex." Damon finishes.

"Damon shut up."Elena said, even though she felt like screaming at him.

"You know i really have missed this. Bickering." Jenna says as she walks in with a drink for Elena.

"Well at least one of you have. I certainly havent." Elena says through gritted teeth. Damon just smiles at her and throws the rest of his bourbon down his throat.

At this point little Miranda had finished her bottle and Elena got up to give her to Bonnie to wind. She heard Jenna say to Damon as she put Elenas drink on the coffee table. "Don't wind her up Damon. I know your little mind games. If you really loved her you wouldnt bottle up your emotions."

Elena walked back into the living room and picked up her Cranberry and Vodka. She downed it in one gulp. She grabbed a bottle of some kind of liquor and poured a shot of it.

"Quite the little drinker there arent you Elena." Damon said behind her. His lips brushing her ear sending a shiver down her spine. Her instincts told her to move but all she wanted to do was lean back into his chest. Pull him closer, kiss him.

Ever since that day in Damons room when he was dying. She knew who it was she really loved. She wished she had listened to Caroline when she said _if you love two people then you should go with the second one because the love between you and the first couldnt have been that true if you had fallen for someone else. _

But instead she decided to choose Stefan who abandoned her. Damon was the one that always put her first no matter what.

Damon kissed Elenas neck and at that moment she thought she was dreaming or hallucinating. She wasn't though. She leant back her head, onto his shoulder and he kept his mouth on her neck.

"Bite Me." she mumbled, she didnt realise she had said it out loud until he pulled away quickly and all of a sudden was in front of her.

"What!" Damon exclaimed. "Elena, are you crazy?"

"i-i-i..." she stuttered. He stood awaiting an answer. His blue eyes examining her. She didnt know what to do. Until the rest of the crowd piled into the living room.

* * *

><p>Elena lay in her bed, writing in her journal that she still kept.<p>

_I dont know why i said it. i didnt mean to say it out loud, i just... wanted him. Does he even realise what he does to me? All the guys back at Duke... never compared to him. When he kissed my neck, it was like i was paralysed. Where he kissed felt like it was on fire, in a good way. I never wanted him to stop touching me. He's probably not interested in me. Leading me on. Damon is good at that._

_ On another note, Bonnie and Jeremy's kid, my neice is beautiful! She has Bonnies complexion and i swear my mother- Jeremys mothers eyes. I'm glad i came back now, i really honestly didnt want to at all. It was worth it. Jenna is great, its weird thinking shes a vampire, she doesnt act like one. I'm glad her and Alaric "eloped." Hes perfect for her. I'm leaving my window open, for some crazy reason, Damon comes by. He wont. _

_Night. Elena...x_

And as she fell asleep, she never noticed the black crow that sat on her window sill just watching.

* * *

><p><strong>*Thanks for reading this. Please review. If it gets a good response i'll upload another chapter soon! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this chapter is quite short. Also kinda rushed though. If its rubbish let me know and i'll replace it. Next chapter may be Delena... not quite sure yet.**

* * *

><p><em>"I said bite me." I said. Steadier than the last time i attempted to. He stood in front of me, confusion set on his face. I walked over to him and with my thumb, traced gently under is eyes causing him to shiver. "I'm not scared." I told him.<em>

_"Elena, you don't understand, I could kill you. I couldn't live with myself if i killed you." He said. Grasping my hand from his face and just holding it._

_"But you won't. I trust you Damon. I trust you with my life." I replied._

_"Wait, are you trying to seduce me?" He smirked. _

_"No, i'm not trying to get in your pants, Damon. Be serious." I said sternly._

_"I am being serious." He argued._

_"Bite me then. Suck my blood." I said, the way I said it sent a chill down my own spine. Lust. I took hold of the knife sitting on my bed-side cabinet-not even stopping to think how the hell it got there-and cut my wrist open. I winced at the pain but i looking carefully at Damon, if he was angry before he was furious now._

_"Elena!" He yelled at me, his eyes frosting over in red. Veins protruding out of his face below his eyes. He was "vamping out."_

_"Damon, just drink it. A taste?" I said trying to act sexy but clearly failing. I lifted my arm to his mouth and placed the bloody wrist on his lips. "C'mon Damon" i coaxed._

_Eventually i felt his fangs sink deep in my wrist, it was painful and a let my head fall back in a silent scream of pain. I felt myself get woozy. He pulled himself away and bit into his own wrist and fed me his blood. I happily obliged. I remembered the last time Damon gave me his blood. _

_I was so angry at him. I didnt want to be a vampire. I felt terrible afterwards though, he just didn't want to lose me. He loved me and i was with his stupid bunny sucking brother._

_I pulled away from him and turned only to find Stefan on my bed._

_"Told you i'd get you on day," he said and leapt to snap my neck. I screamed._

* * *

><p>"Elena? Its okay, it was just a dream sweetie."<p>

"J-j-jenna?" i asked. She pulled me into a hug on my bed.

"That's three nights in a row Elena. Whats up?" she asked, playing the part of concerned Aunt.

"It always ends the same, never begins the same. He's always there to kill me." I shivered.

"Who? Stefan." She states rather than asks. I nod, confirming. "Wait, Elena... i smell blood. Are you okay?"

"I'm... bleeding." I looked at my wrist and sure enough, there the were... two fang marks.

Suddenly Jenna's head snapped up. She stood and pulled open my closet door, before I knew what was happening Jenna was thrown from the closet against the wall.

Klaus, stood grinning, blood dripping from his chin. "Found the marks then."

He took my wrist in his hands and licked the blood from my wrist. "mm, you taste devine." I shiver ran down my spine. He threw my against the wall, my head banged against it and i felt liquid seeping through my hair. _Blood._

He moved and held me by the throat against the wall. He vamped out and his fangs grazed my shoulder. "Your such a tease, Elena." Then he bit into my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>As, i said sorry its soo shorttt! I kinda suck at fanfics. <strong>

**Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff. **

**kit147 - all will be explained soon lol. thanks for the review! xx**

**i'll maybe put another chapter up tomorrow. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, in the last chapter the italics was a dream Elena was having. Sorry for any confusion. Anyway Here we go! 3 **

**I'm majoooorrrrrrr excited btw! 28days till i go see kings of leon woooooooooooooooooooooooo! 3**

* * *

><p>I felt someone stroking my cheek, i tried to open my eyes. They felt heavy, like I hadnt slept in days. When I managed to open them a slither I saw a figure of a man sitting on my bed, his black hair was a major indication that it was Damon.<p>

"W-what happened?" I croaked, my throat felt thick and it hurt to speak.

"Shh, its okay." He cooed. I gradually sat up, even though Damon was gently pushing my shoulders back down, i winced and shrugged him off. It hurt, my shoulder hurt. I looked down and covering it was a dressing. I held up my wrist and sure enought there was a bandage around it.

"Damon? What happened? Wheres Jenna?" I asked, one question after another.

"Klaus, he was in your room Elena. Did you invite him in? Jenna is fine, Alaric is with her." He explained.

"No, Alaric is right here." He said strolling in with a mug of hot chocolate for Elena. "And Damon, if Klaus is a Were-Vamp and an original, then technically he doesn't need to be invited. One, if your a werewolf you dont need invited in, look at Tyler. Two, He's an Original, they dont need invited in."

Damon nodded, obviously he hadn't thought about it like that. I took the mug from Ric and drank. It tasted so good but it burned my thoat as it slid down it.

"So how, how am i still alive?" I quizzed.

"I don't know, i heard your scream and i rushed in to find Jenna on the floor and you on your bed covered in blood. I called Damon straight away." Ric explained "And then knight in shining armour rushed to your side."

"I know why he didnt kill me."

_I_ _lay on the sofa in the Salvatore Boarding House, Isobel had saved me from him. From the monster I once loved, before he drained me. I had a piece of cloth on my forehead, supposed to keep me cool._

_Suddenly a hand clamped my mouth, I tried to scream but his hand muffled my cries for help. _

_"Don't scream or i'll kill you right now." He said taking a seat at my feet. "I've came to tell you, one and all, I will kill you. When your least protected and least expecting it. You, you were mearly a distraction to keep my mind off of Katherine and your stupid mother ruined my plans last night. Klaus has agreed that i have to be the one to kill you. Just now I will settle for severly hurting you." _

_He stood up, above me. Took my wrist between his thumb and finger and snapped it. I screamed the loudest i had ever screamed in my , the person who i had spent so many months loving had turned into an evil monster. Then just as quickly and as silently as he came, he left._

I shivered at the god-awful memory, Damon looked at me. "Why?"

"Because Stefan is going to do it himself." I replied simply.

"No, no he isn't, I won't let him Elena! I won't, i won't-" He stopped, pain in his features. I looked up to look at Alaric but he had left. I looked back at Damon, shocked by how close he now was to me.

My heart beat picked up immediantly and he knew. I could feel his breath against his cheek and it made me shiver.

"Elena, I don't want to lose you... i l-" He said but i interupted him.

"Damon, I don't want to leave you. Ever." I stroked his cheek. His beautiful blue eyes locked on mine.

"I love you, Elena." And he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review thanks. sorry if it sucks xxxx<strong>


End file.
